


Moi Non Plus

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the sudden need to write some possessive Darren. So yeah. Title from <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlpDf6XX_j0">here</a> (song slightly nsfw).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moi Non Plus

There’s gentle pressure against his skin and first and Chris hisses, because it’s just above the line of the fabric, where his pale neck is exposed.

“Darren, don’t!” he growls, but the words have no heat to them.

He arches into the pressure of the fingers on his hip, into the stroke of Darren’s thumb between the waistband of the shorts he’s pulled on his his haste to get dressed that morning and the frayed edge of the wrinkled T-shirt.

“Fucking T-shirt with the fucking Wookie,” Darren grumbles between licks against Chris’ neck. “Fucking asshole leaving the fucking thing there because he _knew_.”

“Dar, baby,” Chris moans when Darren’s hand shifts and rests right next to Chris’ hard dick.

He feels the warmth radiating off of Darren’s palm, seeping into his already overheated skin, off of Darren’s thumb and fingers that hook into the waistband but don’t pull it down. Then the hand moves and tugs on the collarbone of the T-shirt and Darren’s lips immediately latch on to the exposed skin. Sparks fly across Chris’ body when Darren sucks and bites, basically devouring the skin between his lips. Chris feels the rush of blood into the spot, _knows_ it’s going to leave a mark.

And it’s exactly what he wants. There are still fading hickeys on his body from a few days back, when Darren muffled his moans by sucking on Chris’ skin just below the collarbone, but Chris wants new ones. He knows he’ll feel them all day, that they’ll remind him of Darren’s lips on him, of Darren’s hands pressing into spots that make Chris shiver and arch and whine in desire. He can feel his skin tighten, he’s aware of the blood pooling under his skin and forming a mark. There’s light outside the car window and anyone could walk past, but Chris doesn’t care. His brain is blank besides registering Darren’s touches and the mutters coming from Darren’s mouth.

“Fucking _mine_ ,” Darren growls against Chris’ skin and moves down, his hand pushing the T-shirt out of the way and biting along the trail of hair below Chris’ navel. “Gonna fucking make sure you remember, make sure wardrobe _knows_ when you get dressed, gonna mark you everywhere I can. Fuck, I want you to feel it, want you to think of it for days.”

“Dar, fuck…” Chris gasps and tries to catch his breath as Darren sucks and moves up, then sucks again.

He doesn’t have to see the marks forming, he can feel them, the spots little centers of heat emerging one by one and making Chris feel like he wants to jump out of his skin. He arches into Darren’s touch and tenses when Darren’s lips engulf one of Chris’ nipples, sucking and scraping his teeth over it. Then Darren moves again, sucking tiny marks in a circle around the nipple before moving over to the other side.

Chris knows he’s basically panting, but what would’ve made him embarrassed before now doesn’t matter. He whimpers when Darren pulls away and runs his thumb over the hickeys he just left, pressing gently down. The hazel eyes look like they’re burning holes into Chris’ body and the growl of ‘mine’ is just loud enough that it makes Chris shiver. He arches back and his head tilts, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he stretches his neck.

“Not this time,” Darren chuckles. “These aren’t for others, these are for you.”

With that, he dips his head down and shifts so he’s between Chris’ legs. He tugs on the shorts and pulls them down, only enough to leave Chris’ underwear exposed, then pulls the remaining layer down. Chris feels his cock spring free, hard and already leaking precome, little spasms running through it just at the thought of what Darren is about to do.

“You’re gonna feel this, aren’t you?” Darren asks and flicks a tongue against the tip of Chris’ dick, then moves to the small dip and the tender skin at Chris’ hip joint.

Chris looks down and shudders at the sight, then moans and jerks up when Darren sucks on the skin. It bruises a lot easier then elsewhere on his body and Chris knows that one will last days. Then he realizes that’s what Darren wants, because he pulls away and presses into the mark, the blood concentrating under the surface more, faster.

“Da…. Dar, _please_ ,” Chris whines.

He’s not concerned anymore with possibly looking pathetic and needy, he’s barely holding his hips down as Darren switches to the other hip and repeats the sucking down and pressure. Chris loses track of time, of everything, when Darren licks, sucks and bites a trail from Chris’ hip to the base of his cock. Then Darren’s mouth makes its way up the hard dick, tracing the pulsing vein along the side up and then down. He sucks a trail of hickeys to Chris’ other hip and then peppers gentle kisses along the line he created.

“Baby, _please, pleasepleaseplease_ ,” Chris lets out and thrusts up into air, while Darren mouths at the base of Chris’ dick.

“Give me your hands,” Darren says and Chris drops them to his waist.

Darren shifts until he’s properly between Chris’ legs, his palms against Chris’ wrists, pressing down enough to keep them from moving.

“You’re fucking hot, babe and you’re _mine_ ,” he growls and Chris looks down, into the darkened eyes reflecting the possessiveness. “Want you to,” Darren pauses and flicks his tongue over the tip of Chris’ cock again, then continues, “let go, think of the marks right now, think of the blood pooling under the surface. Want you to think,” he dips down again and sucks on the head of the cock, then pulls away just as Chris’ hips thrust up, “of how your blood, your everything wants to be _mine_ , how it tries to break out, to get to _me_. Want your mind to think of nothing else. You’re _mine_ , every part of you is _mine_.”

With that, Darren leans down and sinks his mouth over Chris’ cock without warning. He sucks and his teeth brush against the skin gently, the head of the cock hitting the back of Darren’s throat in moments and Chris can’t think, can’t breathe. His whole world is in that one spot, in the heat of Darren’s mouth around him, in the sucking motion around his pulsing cock, in the spasms that run through him as he comes. He nearly blacks out, his eyes clenching as his back arches and his whole body shakes. Darren sucks and swallows his come and Chris feels him gulp, then pull out when oversensitivity takes over.

He’s still not completely back to reality when Darren moves up along Chris’ body, when he drops kisses onto the marks he’s left earlier. Chris is still floating when Darren leaves a trail of kisses over the exposed skin, over the layer of bunched up fabric and then down Chris’ arms. When Darren’s teeth nibble on the inside of Chris’ elbow, it makes Chris arch up again a little, the aftershock shivers running down his body. It’s enough to start bringing him to reality, feeling Darren move to the other arm and nibble and suck there. There are words that become clearer, Darren muttering against Chris’ skin quietly, in a deep tone.

“Gave you everything, I’m yours, but I want all of you,” the whispered words repeat over and over.

When Darren finally pulls away and tugs on Chris’ clothes to put them back, Chris’ eyes blink open slowly, gradually, the light almost painful after the darkness when he clenched them shut.

“You fucking ass,” he growls when he glances to his arms and notices the marks on the insides of his elbow. “I’ve got to find a jacket now, you idiot.”

“Don’t care,” Darren shrugs, then leans down and presses a kiss on Chris’ lips. “Mine.”

Chris groans and pulls Darren back into the kiss, then tugs Darren’s hips closer, feeling Darren hard against his own spent cock.

“No,” Darren mumbles when he frees his lips from the kiss and mouths at the side of Chris’ face. “Later. After work. All yours, you know,” he adds softly and then looks into Chris’ eyes. “All fucking yours.”

“I know,” Chris smiles gently and lifts a hand to Darren’s cheek.

The possessiveness is gone and he watches in Darren’s eyes as the fierceness falls into pieces.

“I know, baby,” Chris whispers and lifts his head to pull Darren into another kiss.


End file.
